Secret Favor
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Denny Woods is taken care of.


SECRET FAVOR

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a UC: Undercover/Chicago PD crossover belonging in my "Antonio is Jake" reality with more leanings towards UC: Undercover. Belongs to Shane Salerno, Dick Wolf, and NBC. Takes place directly after "Homecoming". I only own the idea. Rated T for the content of the fic.

Everything was silent except for the soft footsteps that headed toward a bunk. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. He had to admit, it had been challenging waiting for the right time. But his client had wanted absolute discretion and for the money he was paying him, he would've done the thing in drag if it had been required. Which, thankfully it wasn't. As he approached the bed, he smirked as he thought back to the start of this who thing.

 _The man's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched as the black man walked into the yard. Was this his target? He checked the information on his phone, studying the picture and then looking at the man. Yes, this was Woods. He was the target. He would have to plan this carefully. His instructions were to make sure that no one saw him do it and no one got suspicious. And if that's what his customer wanted, his customer was going to get it._ _Enjoy the fresh air while you can, Woods. You won't be enjoying it for long_ _, he thought to himself, a smirk on his lips. This wasn't his usual type of kill and he had to admit, he was going to enjoy the challenge._ _Wonder why he wants me to off this guy_ _, he mused to himself. Granted, he didn't know the guy very well, but from what he_ _ **did**_ _know, he didn't usually concern himself with cop problems, even if they_ _ **were**_ _on his payroll. And this guy hadn't been, which made things even more confusing. Eh, oh well. He wasn't being paid to figure out why he had been marked for death. No, he was being paid to kill this guy._ _Think I know how I can do it too_ _, he thought to himself. He nodded once and then went over to Woods._

 _"Who the hell are you?" he demanded._ _Seriously, this white boy better get the hell out of my face_ _, he fumed. He couldn't believe he was here and he was eager to cash in his favors and get out. Hank was going to pay for doing this to him. Oh yes, he would pay._

" _Relax, man. Just thought I'd come over introduce myself. New blood doesn't always fare so well in here," he responded. And he wasn't even lying. New blood always had problems, especially if they had been cops like this guy had been if the rumors were true._

" _Man, get out of my face! I don't need you! I'm not here to make friends," he told him. "Besides, I'm not going to be staying here long. I've got connections_ _ **everywhere**_ _. There's no one anywhere that doesn't owe me a favor," he bragged._ _Yeah, just gotta play my cards right and I'll be out of here before anyone knows who I am_ _, he mused to himself not noticing when the other man's lips turned into a scowl._ _Damn, what a blowhard. I should just do this one pro bono_ _, the guy mused to himself. Then again, the extra money would be nice._

" _Okay, fine. Suit yourself. Just trying to help a guy out," he said out loud and then walked away. Yeah, this one was going to be worth it. He would have to wait though. He couldn't make people suspicious. He'd have to use a little finesse for this one. Think. He needed to think…_

The man gave himself a mental shake and continued. It had taken him a few days but he had finally figured out how to pull this off. Woods didn't have the usual vices of smoking, drinking, drugs, or girls, but he had one vice and he had been able to provide it for him. He stopped in front of the bed and Woods rolled over.

"You got it?" he asked. _Hope so. Need the boost_ , he thought to himself. he had been feeling sluggish all day. Prison food was an absolute nightmare and he wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole any more than he absolutely had to.

"Yup," he responded, handing him the candy bar.

"Don't know why you're doing this but thanks," Woods said. _I'm sure he's expecting me to scratch his back once I get out and maybe I'll do it but not going to let him know it just yet_ , he mused. No, it was always best to keep your cards close to the vest as long as possible. It was how he had survived in Chicago so long, and it would help him to survive here. He just had to bide his time to see when he could make his move.

"No problem," he replied watching as Woods unwrapped the candy bar and begin eating in his usual large gulps. Denny smiled as the last bite went down. _This guy keeps coming through. Maybe I should-_ his thought broke off as his muscles flailed. As his eyes widened, he hurriedly rose, his arms outstretched. However, the man just grabbed the wrapper Denny had dropped and walked away, pocketing the wrapper. As he walked down the hall, he took his phone out of his pocket, and began dialing a number. In a Chicago apartment, a man picked his phone up when he heard the alert go off.

"I take it the problem's been taken care of?" he queried.

"Strychnine in a candy bar. Not traceable to me or more importantly, you," came the confirmation.

"Good. You'll get your money at the regular time. I don't want to raise any alarms," the second man stated.

"Understood," the first man said. "So tell me, what did this Woods guy do to piss off the great Sonny Walker?" At the question, Sonny's eyes clouded as his mind went back.

" _He got him killed! Woods got Al killed! Maybe he didn't do it himself, but he gunned for Hank and Al because of some stupid vendetta and I can't let anyone know how badly I wanna ice the son of a bitch!" Antonio shouted, his voice breaking. "The others…they don't-they don't know the real me. They only know Antonio Dawson."_

" _Oh kid," Sonny murmured. "I get it. He won your respect. You're loyal." No wonder he wanted Woods dead._

"Let's just say it was a favor for an old friend," he replied and then hung up. Denny Woods had killed a member of Jake's family. And for that, Denny Woods died.

THE END


End file.
